sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Junior The Chao: Power Fruits
This is the list of most of the power fruits Junior can eat to gain his power, the form he acquires, and what color he switches to. Power Fruits and Forms Lychee: Swordsman Color: Dark Green Junior dons a knight helmet, a sword, and a shield. He gains the skills of a swordsman, and the bravery of one as well. His shield is very tough, so it takes a lot to try and break it. Banana: Umbrella Color: Slightly Brighter Cyan Junior gains a yellow and cyan umbrella. This can protect his head and be used as a weapon. He even wears an umbrella hat for protection. Pear: Fighting Color: Dark Red Junior wears a purple fighting band and gets ready for combat! He's packed with fighting powers and skills in this form. Junior can unleash energy blasts and fiery bursts. Java-plum: Ninja Color: Violet Junior wears a indigo ninja hood, and wears a black belt. His weapons consist of shurikens, a katana, clay bombs, throwing knives, nunchucks, and a fan. Junior has the skills of a ninja, and can be very tricky to beat. Orange: Flame Color: Red Junior's skin can sometimes emits flames from it. This means that Junior is pretty hot when in this form. He can breathe fire and fireballs. Junior is also immune to fire attacks. Quince: Speed Color: Normal Junior wears a light green plastic helmet with wings and a white strap. He can go at high speeds, and run up walls while doing so. He can dish out some fierce ramming attacks. Soursop: Spike Color: Cool Black Junior wears a tan cap, that extends tan spikes on top if it. He can shoot these spikes as projectiles, and they'll grow back after being shot. Junior is even given the ability to sharpen his arms into needles, thus can skewer foes with them. Lemon: Spin Color: Slightly Darker Cyan A white and blue swirl hat is what Junior wears in this form. He can spin around rapidly and o on for long periods without getting dizzy. Strawberry: Twister Color: Grey With the power to create string tornadoes, Junior gets to control nature's dangerous natural disaster. But Junior chooses what gets sucked in, and what stays where it is. So allies don't need to seek shelter when he's in this form. Lime: Balloon Color: Bright Green In this form, Junior can inflate his body to float around areas. He can also blow up balloons, and pop them. In addition, if he's inflated, he can use the air that was used to inflate him, to blow away obstacles and enemies. He'll fly around at a rapid pace when deflating. Grapes: Electro-Zap Color: Electric Blue Junior has the power to give foes a shocking surprise. He's resistant to electrical attacks, and can shoot lightning bolts. Watermelon: Hydro Color: Watery Blue He is able to shoot jets of water, and spew water bubbles. He can breathe underwater with this. A thing to note is that the more tired Junior is, the more his watery body looks drained, leaving only a clear Junior to look at if he's out of energy. Papaya: Shockwave Color: Periwinkle with lavender stripes Junior is capable of releasing powerful shockwaves at opponents. These shockwaves can rebound off walls or objects and strike opponents who are't expecting it. He dons a white, glowing disc-like band around his head in this form. White Grapes: Hurl Color: Pink Donning a green fighting band, Junior can snatch up foes with the headband and throw them around with different throwing techniques. Black Cherries: Bomber Color: Black Junior's body looks like that of a bomb. He can lob normal bombs from his hands and mouth, or bombs that look like him and walk around before exploding. He has a powerful move called Self-Destruct. This can wipe out a lot of enemies, at the cost of Junior's power. Blueberries: Duplicate Color: Normal This will make 11 copies of Junior appear. He looks the same, except he's got copies of himself. The real Junior wears his collar, the copies don't. Coconut: Chef Color: White Junior wears a chef's hat and can summon large kitchen items. He can cook up delicious, or dangerous meals. Additionally, he can use cooking utensils for battle as well. Mango: Microphone Color: Byzantine Junior gets a pair of beats and a vocal microphone. If Junior gets this form, friends and foes alike should watch out, because Junior sings very loudly in this form. He loves whatever music he's listening to so much, that he doesn't stop until the music does. No one, not even his siblings and friends can stop him once he starts singing. Durian: Mallet Color: Beige Junior now wears a crested crown on his forehead, and brings out a red, yellow, and blue mallet. This is a pretty powerful form Junior can take. He can wallop foes into the distance, and smash solid objects. Apricot: Granite Color: Stone Grey Junior's body becomes a stone-like skin texture. He's very heavy and durable. Not many things can harm him in this form. Junior can also roll boulders, and lob rocks. Nectarine: Winged Color: Buff Despite having wings, Junior can't fly on his own, so this form benefits him greatly. Junior's old transparent wings turn into white feathery wings. He can fly freely and shoot feathers, and use his wings to kick up strong winds. Pineapple: Atomic Color: Candy Pink With this, Junior can make one, powerful, supernova explode. This is one of his most powerful forms to accumulate. Allies won't become harmed by this, because Junior targets who gets affected. Dragon Fruit: Dragon Color: Dark Green Empowered with the abilities of a dragon, Junior becomes a powerful foes to opponents. He can fly, breathe fire, and uses great strength for battle. Prickly Pear: Acid Color: Acid Green Junior wears a white acid pool-like crown. He can spit out potent acids that can melt metal. Junior himself is immune to acid. Bilberry: Rubber Color: Purple Junior's skin becomes rubbery and he becomes bouncy. He'll gain the ability to shoot rubber balls and bounce on enemies. Junior can even take electric shocks with the power. Rambutan: Melee Color: White Junior's body turns white, and now he dons a red headband. His techniques are melee based attacks, involving physical moves with his hands, feet, head, and even his body. Pomelo: Shooter Color: Bright Grey A bionic-like helmet, a cyborg-like plasma gun in his left hand, and a bombing one in his right. Junior becomes a professional shooting warrior. He's packed with different projectiles, and is a force to be reckon with at ranged battles. Apple: Snoozer Color: Normal Junior wears blue pajamas with a starry texture on them. He also wears a nightcap, and comes with a white pillow, and a lavender blanket. He does nothing but sleep in this form, so in this state, he seems helpless. But, Junior can recover any damage he's accumulated, and he becomes stronger if awakened after a certain period of sleeping. Ita Palm: Fire Cracker Color: Normal Junior wears a Asian conical hat. He can launch firecrackers and cracker rockets in this form. These can pose as a threat to enemies, and put on a light show! Persimmon: Artist Color: Columbia Blue As this form is accumulated, Junior is now a expert painter. He can summon a canvas to paint objects that can come to life. He can even paint enemies to fight enemies. And, he can blind foes by painting on their faces. Jackfruit: Onslaught Color: Burnt Orange Junior wears a red sweatband and two yellow rings on his arms. It only has one attack for one time, and that attack starts out with Junior pounding the ground to create a shockwave. If any enemies are caught by this, they'll face the punishment dealt by Junior's fierce fighting attacks. He'll trap them, beat them repeatedly, and then finish them off with a double fist smash! Rose Apple: Freeze Color: Icy Light Blue Junior's freeze form enables him to use the powers of ice. He's able to chuck iceballs and blow frigid air. He's also capable of traversing icy terrain without slipping. Junior is frost-proof when he's in this form. Voavanga: Energy Color: Teal Junior's energy form gives him the power to shoot balls of energy at foes. These energy balls can come together and form a sword, a whip, a hammer, and more! In this form, he has three teal energy orbs extending from the sides of his head (resembling braids). Zucchini: Blizzard Color: Fluorescent Blue Donning a icy crown, Junior can use this one time power up to send a dreadful blizzard at his foes. As mentioned, this can only be used once, so Junior has to make it count! Sapadilla: Gale Color: Dark Grey In his gale form, Junior can blow strong forces of air out if his mouth. He can blow away anything light that obscures his view. It can be pretty pressuring as well, so enemies may feel as if they're pressed against something if they try to resist Junior's gale attacks. He wears a windy looking crown. Açaí palm: Snow Color: Whitish Cyan While wearing a light blue snow hat, Junior can use snowballs to attack enemies. He's able to build a snowman for a barrier, and make it rain snowflakes. Breadfruit: Cloud Color: White In this form, Junior can create clouds for many purposes. First, he can use them as a flotation method. He can block enemies' vision with his clouds. And, he can cause various basic weather elements to occur. This means he can't cause hurricanes, blizzards, or tornadoes. Kumquat: Wheel Color: Garnet Junior's power is to transform into a strong wheel-like entity. He transforms into a big, cyan wheel with a rainbow hubcap, and is able to rush on the road at super speeds. If he goes fast enough, he can even burn the ground a bit. Fig: Jet Plane Color: Gainsboro With jet wings, Junior becomes a fast flying fiend in the sky! He wears black goggles to protect his eyes while soaring in the air. Junior can break the sound barrier if he flies at very high speeds. Guava: Laser Color: Green-Cyan In his laser form, Junior can shoot laser beams from his eyes, or his hands. These beams are pretty hot, so foes need to beware of Junior once he takes on this power. He wears black shades, these are the main source of the laser beams that Junior shoots from his eyes. Bell Pepper: Ringer Color: Pastel Yellow Junior wears a white bell ribbon on his head, and is equipped with two bells on his hands. He can change them into any kind of bell he wants. He'll smack foes with them, or release a harmful ring tone at them. Ghost Pepper: Flare Color: Portland Orange If Junior eats a ghost pepper, he'll go on a frenzy and dash around uncontrollably. His skin glows bright from this and he even releases a couple flames. This is just his power, but it references from the unbearable spice a ghost pepper yields. Grapefruit: Melody Color: Blush In this form, Junior dons headphones and a stage microphone. He sings a catchy song while it plays in his headphones. When he listens to the music, and sings it, it becomes too catchy for any bystanders to resist. If that happens, they start dancing along with Junior while he sings happily. It takes a very strong mind to resist the urge to dance. Otherwise anyone near needs to avoid hearing it. This form is often disliked by Junior's friends and siblings. Cherries: Bubble Color: Baby Blue After obtaining this power, Junior has the ability to spew bubbles from his mouth and hands. He's also able to encase himself in one, thus making a floaty travel method. This form Junior's most favorite form to take. Loquat: Rocket Color: Crimson When in this form, Junior is able to shoot rockets. He can make them pretty big, big enough for him to ride it. These rockets can last for a very long period without exploding. Junior is able to control a rocket's path, which helps him to attack his targets directly, or enable a safe travel if he's riding it. Boysenberry: Toxic Color: Violet If Junior eats this power fruit, he becomes a poisonous entity and can make almost any foe turn back. Junior wears a poison gurgling crown on his head, that can shoot poison itself. Depending on who's attacking him, certain beings won't be affected by Junior's poison, meaning his allies are immune to it if they're not somehow threatening him. Raspberry: Jester Color: Normal Junior acts like a jester after eating this fruit. He wears a purple and yellow jester costume, and a green, yellow, and purple jester hat. He can throw juggling balls, use a flower to squirt water, juggle torches, and even perform certain acts. Acerola: Frisbee Color: Indigo Junior can toss frisbees at foes in this form. That's pretty much it, but he's able to cut things if his frisbee is thrown hard enough. Longan: Slash Color: Nyanza With this power. Junior is capable of swinging his arms, and creating slash waves. He basically can cut with his hands without a weapon. Cantaloupe: Metal Color: Silver Junior becomes metallic, and is resistant to weak attacks. He's pretty heavy, so moving is a trial for him. Junior has the amazing ability to summon a large titanium cube that can tumble around the area Junior's in and crush foes. It will never crush Junior on accident, nor his allies. Despite being inanimate, it is very aware of what to crush, and what to leave in shape. Muskmelon: Superhero Color: Normal Junior wears a blue hero suit, with a red cape, which is yellow on the inside, and a yellow eye mask. He's empowered with common superhero powers like; freeze breath, eye lasers, flight, super strength, and endurance. With this, Junior is able to accomplish many tricky tasks, and battle many tricky foes. These are most of the power fruits Junior can use. He's got plenty more! Enough to take on baddies, keep chaos safe, and save Rainbow Island from destruction!